Fifty Shades of Lust
by TheVampiresXOXO
Summary: Bella Swan, worker at Newton Enterprises, doesn't know whats coming towards her when a stranger buys out the company. Will they get along business wise, or in a much different way? Will Bella be able to handle her new boss' attitude? Or will it be to much to handle...


**Hey guys! Guess what! We're back from the dead! :D LOL, but seriously. We are currently working on our other stories, but here's one to keep you guys satisfied! ;) So here we go! Hope you enjoy! **

**XOXO**

**TheVampires**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Song for this chapter: Sunshine by Rye Rye_

*Beep, Beep*

I groaned as my hand reached out to silence the alarm clock. When my eyes were finally rid of the sleep that covered them, I glanced up at the time.

"Shit" I muttered. Time for work. I dragged my drowsy body out of bed and into the bathroom for my morning shower. This usually wakes me up, but today even the hot water that rained down my body couldn't. I stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped a white, fluffy towel around my body.

I went over to my closet and pulled out a black Chanel dress with Louboutin red heels. After changing into my outfit for the day, I grabbed my Gucci purse and my Jimmy Choo sunglasses and headed out the door.

Walking down the hallway, I saw my neighbor Tyler picking up his newspaper outside his door.

"Hey Tyler!" I waved. He looked up and his eyes grew wider. He looked me up and down like he does everyday and once he reached my eyes, he winked before heading back inside. I jabbed the button, not wanting to be late for work. It seemed like hours until I heard the ding, signaling the elevator's arrival. The doors spread open and I stepped in.

After waving at my doorman Laurent, he pulled the doors of the lobby open for me.

"Thanks Laurent!" I thanked him.

"See you later Ms. Swan" He nodded towards me as I left the building, greeted by the blazing weather of LA. Even though I had lived in California for over a year now, I never got used to the constant heat. I sighed as I put my sunglasses on, shielding my eyes from the sun.

I searched for my red Ferrari in the garage. Ahh there it is. My beauty. I walked over with a bounce in my step. I had a feeling today would be a good day. Sitting down in the drivers seat, I turned my keys in the ignition and heard the car softly come to life. This was nothing like my old car that I had when I was in high school. It was a huge red Chevy that was loud.

Pulling out of the driveway, I put down the top of the car. What was the point of getting a convertible if you didn't use it? Driving down the city highway, I headed in the direction of my office. I made a sharp turn, going down one of the side roads. I needed to get some sort of caffeine in my body, before starting my day. I quickly pulled into an open parking space, which was rather rare to find in LA, and went into the nearby starbucks.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the store with my Caramel Ribbon Crunch Frappuccino in hand. I got back into my car and finally headed to work. I pulled into the parking lot of my building, parking right next to the sign that read Newton Enterprises. Before heading into the building, I pulled a mirror out of my purse and checked my makeup. When I was satisfied by my appearance, I walked into the building. I saw the elevator about to close. I ran towards it and put my heel in the closing door's way so it would stop.

"Bella! You scared me!", Jessica laughed. I smirked at Jessica, my only friend at work.

"What doesn't scare you Jess" I joked.

"Incredibly hot guys, with sexy abs and huge dicks." I rolled my eyes at Jessica.

"Of course... Speaking of hot guys, did you hear?" Her eyes widened. I turned to look at her with a confused look.

"Hear what?"

"Someone bought out the company..." She casually stated. I faced Jessica, taking in the news.

"Seriously?" I wasn't very shocked by the news. We all knew the Newton family was broke, and weren't gonna last much longer in the business. I rolled my eyes and asked, "What does that have to do with hot guys?"

"Well people say the guy who bought the company, isn't that bad looking. If you know what I mean" Jessica winked at me. The doors of the elevator opened to our floor.

"Who is he anyway?" I walked beside her, towards our desks. She just shrugged.

"No one really knows. He sorta just came out of nowhere."

"Well for a guy who came out of nowhere, he must have a lot of money" We both sat down at our desks, opposite from each other. I turned on my computer, and set my purse on the floor.

"Swan! In my office now."


End file.
